thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Annex
Black Annex is an isometric simulation action game for the PC made by Man Fight Dragon set to be released in 2014. Developer Summary: At Black Annex, we're in the business of corporate espionage and sabotage - and business is good. Your role here will put you in charge of a number of agents with skill-sets catered from aggressive weapon use to stealth and deception - beyond this, you'll be customizing their ability and weapon load-outs as you see fit to handle the task at hand. Choose any agent to act as your PERSONA at Black Annex and manage the business side of things before taking direct control of a squad and deploying to the mission location. An isometric action-fest with a twist of deception and espionage! A huge array of missions spanning multiple corporate locations! Collect enemy agents during missions to add to your team! Discover hidden, unique agents by completing optional tasks! Explore "Black Annex" with your persona agent and keep business running smoothly! Upgrade weapon and deception abilities over time to further breach target corporations! "Rebuild" completed missions indefinitely until you've collected all the agents and assets! The missions you'll be deployed to can be carried out in any number of ways, from a silent and stealthy approach to an all-guns-blazing slaughter-fest, or even harness your technical skills to use enemy security and resources against them. Our clients will assign you the problems, it's your job to build the best solution. Each mission deployment, every assigned agent, and all of their skills constitute costs to the company, so make sure Black Annex has the funds available to deploy to the job site, if your agents are killed you'll be out of pocket the expenses. We're in this for profit, so consider the costs before deploying. Bring back valuable documents, technology, and even enemy agents to re-deploy in future missions and keep turnover nice and healthy. GAMEPLAY: Coming to Windows PC, Linux, and Apple Mac in 2014, Black Annex is an action strategy game where the player operates the hands-on business of corporate sabotage and infiltration. Manage company resources, customise and outfit your agents before deploying them to steal, destroy, kidnap and kill as the mission and your own choices dictate. The player will need to divide their time between taking care of business at Black Annex where they'll be represented by the PERSONA of their choice from their collection of agents, and then taking direct control of up-to five agents deployed to various missions spanning a number of unique, corporate locations. Enemy agents taken HOSTAGE during missions are recruited into the player's collection back at Black Annex and can be used as their representative PERSONA or deployed to subsequent missions. Each time a mission is completed, the player can view their DEBRIEF to see which special tasks were completed; various extra objectives such as "NO KILLS", "TAKE HOSTAGE" and many more offer bonuses to players willing to put their tactical mind to work and achieve every goal. For any mission that has been completed, the player can then REBUILD to re-attempt any missed objectives or search for extra opportunities that were potentially overlooked the first time around. Resources and funds gathered need to be managed appropriately to keep business running smoothly. You'll need to balance your investments in agent skills to DEVELOP while still holding enough funds to pay transport to mission locations and overheads for the cost of deploying your chosen agents. If the player's agents are wiped out during a mission, they can reinvest in the mission at a discounted price (allowing them to continue their progress), or return to Black Annex to consider a different solution and re-attempt later. Category:PC Games Category:2010's-2020's Games Category:Indie Games Category:Downloadable Games Category:Simulations Category:Action Games